1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for fabricating a new type of universal subscriber identification module card, which includes an additional security chip in the universal subscriber identification module card for the user authentication of a mobile terminal, thereby providing various security services to the mobile terminal in addition to a user authentication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, smart cards for user authentication have often been inserted into mobile terminals since third Generation (3G) mobile communication. Smart cards for user authentication include Universal Subscriber Identification Module (USIM) cards or User Identification Module (UIM) cards for mobile phones for asynchronous 3G mobile communication, and Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) cards for mobile terminals for Global System for Mobile communications (GSM). Such USIM, UIM and SIM cards provide only a user authentication function. Current smart cards for mobile terminals are Universal IC Cards (UICCs) on which various application service applications, such as banking, securities, and electronic money, as well as a user authentication function for communication, are installed.
Such UICCs, however, were developed and standardized when a communication function was prioritized among the several functions of a mobile terminal. The existing UICCs have a limited security service in current smart mobile terminals. In order to use various services using Wi-Fi in addition to a communication function, there is a need for an apparatus that is better than the existing UICC and has various security functions.
There was disclosed a technology in which an additional chip for additional functions, as well as a chip for a user authentication function, is installed in a smart card, such as a universal subscriber identification module card for user authentication. However, the conventional technology has a limitation with respect to the efficient use of various chips because it uses only a serial interface stipulated in ISO/IEC7816-3 as means for communication between a mobile terminal and the chips. Furthermore, the serial interface has a limitation with respect to a security function requiring high-speed data communication because it has a maximum speed of 114 Kbps.
In terminals capable of high-speed data processing, such as current smart mobile terminals, a security function also requires high-speed data communication. Accordingly, smart cards inserted into smart mobile terminals need to provide a more improved security service using a high-speed I/O interface, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, as well as a serial interface.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0045366 discloses “Smart Card having Multiple Contact Points and Mobile Terminal using the Same” as a conventional technology.